La venganza del marinero
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Somos dos marineros, atrapados en el vientre de una gigantesca ballena. No hay como salir de aquí, y tampoco hay mucho que hacer... supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo para matar, ¿no lo crees? Basado en la canción "The Mariner's Revenge Song"


Finalmente, después de leer varios fics de The Loud House de varios autores como Slash, U-Hero, Tony, Banghg; y fics varios tanto en español como en ingles, decidí aportar algo también para la sección y el fandom de The Loud House. Honestamente tenia planeado subir otras historias de Loud House, la cosa es que esos son historias multicapitulos, y me conozco, tardo un webo en actualizar... por eso hasta que tenga 6 capitulos ya escritos de una historia empezare a subirlas, así entre las actualizaciones estaré escribiendo los demás para no atrasarme... tedioso, si, pero si no lo hago la espera entre actualizaciones sera larguisima, no me creen, fijense en los otros fandoms en los que escribo :v

Esta historia esta basada en la canción del mismo nombre(en ingles) "The Mariner's Revenge Song"... exceptuando Piratas del Caribe, por alguna razon las cosas de marinos y piratas me maman, de verdad, me encantan... TE MALDIGO ASSASSINS CREED BLACK FLAG.

Sin mas que decir, continúen con la lectura. espero que la disfruten, si te gusto no olvides dejar un review, así se que te gusto, y quizás puedas darme un consejo de escritura, esos nunca están demás

* * *

Se despertó tosiendo por el agua salada que se había tragado y la que se le había metido a la nariz, estornudaba con fuerza, deseoso de quitarse la sensación de ardor de la garganta. Cuando se recuperó trato de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Nada más que la penumbra reinaba, el sitio estaba caliente y apestaba peor que el puerto pesquero del que había zarpado, no se oía nada más que las tripas de la bestia moviéndose. Como pudo se sentó, respirando agitadamente, palpo con sus manos el suelo: movible, húmedo y rasposo. Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y solo pudo decir.

\- Estoy vivo. – Aun no podía creerlo. – De verdad estoy vivo.

Se puso de pie con cuidado tratando de no caerse de nuevo, tentando más a su suerte busco en su cinturón algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Lincoln creyó que la fortuna realmente le estaba sonriendo, que Neptuno, Poseidón, Tritón, o cualquier Deidad que fuera estaba de su parte: En el encontró su bolsa de cuero, el cual siempre llevaba cosas pequeñas que pudiera llegar necesitar en algún momento.

No podía con tanto júbilo al descubrir que todo en su interior estaba seco: una tira de tela, una botella de aceite y una caja de fósforos. Jamás creyó que tener una bolsa de cuero, hacerle un fuerte nudo y amarrarla fuertemente a su cinturón sería tan útil como lo era ahora. A tientas en la oscuridad, busco durante un rato algo de madera. Finalmente encontró un pedazo lo suficientemente grande. Arranco y envolvió una punta con un pedazo de la tela, para después impregnarla con algo de aceite. Con cuidado abrió la caja de los fósforos y gruño cuando solo pudo sentir que le quedaba un fosforo. Aguantando la respiración lo encendió, durante un horrible segundo parecía que se iba a apagar, hasta que la pequeña llama envolvió toda la cabeza del fosforo. Aliviado, lo acerco a la parte flamable del palo hasta que encendió completamente, alejando la oscuridad e iluminando sus alrededores.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un entorno deplorable, madera y pedazos destrozados de los navíos en los que viajaban él y su "presa", también vio algunos cuerpos de marineros muertos, algunos eran solo pedazos. Le daban bastante asco pero sin llegar a vomitar o a producirle arcadas. Aparto la vista de ahí y se le quedo viendo a su antorcha, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente pequeña para no molestar al monstruo que se lo había tragado. Había decidido caminar para ver que podía encontrar que le fuera útil cuando escucho un ruido a su derecha. Vio como algunas tablas se empezaban mover; se dirigía a ayudar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí cuando el sujeto había salido completamente de los escombros el solo.

Lincoln se quedó parado ahí, viéndolo; mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su mandíbula se tensaba y manos se hacían puños. El otro sujeto era el capitán del barco ballenero que también había sido destruido y tragado por la descomunal ballena. Camino lentamente hacia el ballenero que ya estaba de pie, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y no hacer nada imprudente demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Dónde mierda estamos? – Le pregunto el marinero a Lincoln.

\- Dentro de un demonio marino con forma de ballena ¿no recuerdas?

El ballenero empezó a hacer una rabieta y a maldecir todo de su vida y lo que conocía por su suerte maldita, mientras que el muchacho solo lo observaba sin decir nada. Cuando termino se echó al "piso" mascullando cosas y se cruzó brazos. El joven marino busco un trozo de madera, lo acerco al capitán y puso la antorcha encima, logrando que no se apagara ni molestara al demonio marino, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos; después también se sentó cerca del fuego.

\- Ya que somos los dos únicos supervivientes de nuestro barco en el vientre de esta ballena ¿qué tal si te cuento una historia para matar el tiempo?

\- ¿Por qué carajos quisiera escuchar una estúpida historia tuya? – Gruño el ballenero. – No soy un estúpido niño a quien contarle historias para dormir.

\- Pues no es como si realmente pudiéramos hacer algo más aquí dentro. – Le respondió mordaz. – Además, no es algo que te esté dando a elegir. Y más te vale cerrar la maldita boca hasta que termine.

\- Muy bien estúpido, escuchemos tu estúpida y divertida historia que tienes que contar.

El joven marinero sonrió maliciosamente, emocionándose.

\- Tal vez puede que no me recuerdes, después de todo, yo apenas era un niño de tres años, y tú, un muchacho de dieciocho. – Lincoln vio como el ballenero levantaba la ceja, incrédulo. El mientras tanto, trataba de que su sonrisa no creciera más – Pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, y te relataré cómo es que nuestras historias se entrelazan.

...

Hace ya varios años, en aquel tiempo que no eras más un sucio gañán y un don nadie, un perdedor que no hacía nada más que gastar todo su dinero, ya fuera tuyo o no, en fulanas que encontrabas en los puertos y las calles o en las peleas de perros que habían en los barrios bajos. Pero aun así, la gente describía que tenías un encanto personal, tan barato y gallardo, como si realmente fueras alguna especie de fino caballero.

Un desgraciado y maldito día, mientras mi madre hacia las compras en el puerto, quien recién tenía cuatro meses de viuda, te vio. La trataste de una manera que ella no pudo más que sentirse enternecida contigo. Varias veces la vi salir a la calle diciendo que iba de compras, pero al volver a casa siempre llegaba con las manos vacías. Una vez, con bastante miedo, decidí seguirla para ver a donde iba; a lo lejos pude verla a ella platicando contigo, bastante vivaracha. Creo que ni siquiera con mi padre, a quien sé que realmente amaba mucho, la vi comportarse de esa manera. Varios días fueron así; hasta que un día que ya era bastante noche, ella decidió acogerte en nuestra casa, en su cuarto, en su cama. Esa noche, que sus sábanas aún conservaban el calor, el amor y el cariño de mi padre; se llenaron de suciedad y enfermedad. Las llenaste de suciedad y enfermedad.

Siempre desconfié de ti, y al final, tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Rápidamente al pasar el tiempo demostraste no ser nada más que un maldito borracho cargado de deudas con la ciudad. Dejaste a mi madre siendo nada más que una pobre infeliz a la que tiempo después se le diagnostico tisis*. Y entonces, pasado un tiempo, simplemente desapareciste, las deudas de juego y alcohol fue lo único que dejaste atrás. Lo único que nos dejaste atrás. Y entonces el magistrado, por las grandes deudas que tenías con el pueblo que nos dejaste, reclamó nuestra pequeña propiedad, la casa donde nací y viví felizmente hasta la trágica y dolorosa muerte de mi padre. Todo eso hizo que mi pobre madre se volviera loca.

Entonces, un día de primavera, debido al avance incontrolable e inmisericorde de su enfermedad, mi querida y dulce madre murió. Pero antes de irse al reino del más allá, me cogió de la mano mientras, moribunda y con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, me decía su última voluntad:

" _Encuéntralo, encuéntralo_

 _Átalo a un poste y rómpele_

 _Los dedos hasta hacerlos astillas_

 _Arrástralo a un hoyo hasta que_

 _Se despierte desnudo_

 _Arañando el techo_

 _De su tumba"_

Después simplemente se quedó dormida, ese fue el último día que vi a mi madre con vida. Me había quedado completamente solo. Ese día llore como cuando falleció mi padre.

Tardé casi quince años en tragarme todas mis lágrimas y todo el dolor que me había provocado su partida. Durante todo ese tiempo viví entre los pilluelos de las calles, haciendo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir. Sufrí peleas, enfermedades, incluso una vez termine en la prisión durante tres meses. Fue la época más horrible de mi vida, que realmente no se la deseo a nadie. Así fue hasta que en un monasterio un cura se apiadó de mí y mi pobre alma, y me contrató para que le limpiara la iglesia y la Santa Sacristía. Pero ni una sola vez en mí empleo entre aquellos hombres santos, dentro de la Casa de Dios, ni por un momento aparté la mente de la idea de venganza, de acabar con el maldito que inicio mi sufrimiento.

Una noche que me había quedado dormido en las bancas de la iglesia, oí por pura casualidad al padre intercambiar palabras con un ballenero de los mares que pedía la penitencia. El capitán de su barco, que por su descripción, era igual que tú de pies a cabeza, era conocido por su crueldad extrema. Al día siguiente no perdí el tiempo e inmediatamente me hice a la mar en el barco de un corsario. En ese barco encontré a cuatro marineros que más que amigos, llegue a considerarlos hermanos, estando con ellos, había momentos en los que llegaba a olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual me había lanzado al mar. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zack… no olvidare a esos perros del mar.

Una noche había salido afuera para ver el firmamento nocturno y el infinito, y en el silbido del viento salado, jure que casi podía oír:

" _Encuéntralo, encuéntralo_

 _Átalo a un poste y rómpele_

 _Los dedos hasta hacerlos astillas_

 _Arrástralo a un hoyo hasta que_

 _Se despierte desnudo_

 _Arañando el techo_

 _De su tumba"_

Aun hoy no sé si había pescado alguna enfermedad de los marineros, después de todo era la primera vez que me subía a un barco, y ya llevábamos cuatro meses en el mar. Pero esa noche, entre la bruma y la brisa marina, vi a mi madre, mejor dicho, vi un reflejo de mi madre. Se veía mejor de salud que el día que se fue de mi lado, pero no su rostro, su rostro cargaba la más grande melancolía que alguna vez haya visto. Me sentí de tres años de nuevo y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Estire la mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero no podía. Ella solo sonrió con tristeza y dijo:

" _Hay algo que debo decirte._

 _Mientras navegas por los mares_

 _tu madre siempre cuidará de ti_

 _mientras vengas esta perversa obra"_

Cuando termino de decirlo, vi como lentamente volvía a desaparecer, dejándome solo de nuevo. En ese momento recordé cual era mi objetivo, y nada ni nadie iban a evitar que lo cumpliera.

Entonces, aquella fatídica noche finalmente te avistamos, tras veinte meses desde que había salida de mi tierra natal. Yo estaba limpiando mis mosquetes, casi saboreando el momento que estaba por acercarse, cuando sonó ese estruendo bajo nosotros.

El océano se agitó demasiado y el cielo ennegreció anunciando el desastre. Nuestro capitán se acobardó tanto, que el solo se había lanzado por la borda queriendo huir.

Fue cuando ante nosotros surgieron las furiosas fauces de un demonio marítimo, las fauces de una ballena gigante.

...

\- Honestamente no sé cómo sobreviví, toda la tripulación fue masticada viva. – Lincoln se paró, se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que debí de deslizarme entre sus dientes.

El ballenero aun permanecía sentado, pero temblaba, temblaba de miedo al escuchar la historia del marinero que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡Oh, pero qué gran providencia! ¡Qué divina inteligencia! Fue la que decidiera que justamente tú sobrevivieras conmigo. – Dijo altivo y riendo fuertemente el marinero mientras se quitaba el paliacate de la cabeza, revelando así una cabellera totalmente blanca como la espuma marina.

El capitán del barco ballenero se levantó como pudo, sus piernas temblantes le hacían difícil la tarea, pero estando totalmente aterrado, no es que pudiera controlarlo. El peliblanco lentamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos parecían brillar con las llamas del mismo infierno, mientras que su cara tenía la forma más perversa que un humano podría tener. La vejiga del cazador no pudo resistir más y soltó todo su contenido debido al pánico.

\- No tienes idea de la enorme alegría que me causa ver tus ojos llenarse de temor. – Dijo el marino mientras reía levemente.

El ballenero trato de escapar corriendo, quería alejarse del peliblanco, pero como si fuera un demonio, Lincoln lo alcanzo rápidamente y lo tacleo fuertemente al suelo. No conforme con eso, lo puso bocarriba de una patada en las costillas, acto seguido puso un pie encima de una sus rodillas y empezó a hacer palanca con ambos brazos hasta que un sonoro _"¡CRACK!"_ resonó en el interior de la ballena. El pobre diablo gritaba y gemía de dolor. Mientras que Lincoln solo reía y reía.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, pero en el fondo del océano, dentro de una ballena, nadie te oirá ni vendrá a ayudarte! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

El peliblanco camino hacia su cabeza, y agarrándolo de la solapa de traje lo atrajo hacia él, poniendo su boca cerca del oído del ballenero.

\- Inclínate hacia mí para poder susurrarte las últimas palabras que oirás.


End file.
